


Of Course It Happened This Way

by Destielismylove



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M, and it all starts with them falling to the floor, basically the boys are dumb, just lame writing, might continue into something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Simon are doing one of their Let's Play's and it's not just the characters who end up falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course It Happened This Way

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm kind of obsessed with the Sidemen right now and I'm amazed there isn't more on this site about these two. I might continue this story of there might be a lot of little one shots. Leave some kudo's and some comments and tell me how you feel!!!

“Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another either random/scary game with me and Simon.” Josh said into the camera, trying to not pay attention to whatever Simon was doing with his headphones. “As usual, we have our hat filled with games and we’re going to pick one out and play one. Remember to recommend some more games, especially scary one’s since we’re running out. So Simon,” Josh said, swiveling his chair to face the other man, laughing when he saw that Simon’s headphones were hung under his chin with Josh’s hat hanging off the side of his head. “Would you do the honors and pick the game for us today?” Josh asked, trying to keep as straight of a face as he could while looking at the other man’s crazy antics.

“Sure I would.” Simon replied, delight shining in his eyes at being able to make Josh laugh, even after all the times he had pulled this stunt at the beginning of their videos. Simon reached into the small hat and moved his hands through the small shreds of paper, pulling one out at random from the bottom of the hat, but not removing his hand just yet.

“Come on Simon, just pick one already! It’s not that difficult!” Josh almost yelled, trying to get Simon’s attention and speed along the process, wanting to get the game started. With that, Simon pulled the piece of paper out of the small sombrero and handed the paper to Josh. With the switch of the hat to Simon and then to Josh’s bed, Josh unfolded the game and quickly read over the title before showing it to the camera.

“And today’s game is Wrestle Jump! Now I don’t know what this game is about, I assume it’s similar to Get On Top but I’ve never played this game. What about you?” Josh asked, trying to sound jovial when in reality he was dreading playing another game so similar to something they had already done. Simon replied with a simple “Nope” as he began getting the game loaded up, making sure to leave enough of a gap that Josh could edit out the finding part without cutting into the banter.

“So have you really never played this game?” Josh asked Simon, knowing that Simon often found random games to play in his spare time, trying to find anything to challenge the rest of the Sidemen in.

“I really have not played this game Josh. I swear to that.” Simon replied, getting oddly serious for such a simple question.

“Alright. Well then, let’s get started. Do we need to look at the controls first or…” Josh asked, already knowing what Simon’s answer would be.

“Allow it! We may not have played this game before but I think we can figure out up and W Josh.” Simon said, back to his usual jovial self as he prepared himself for a battle.

“Okay so we’ve got the game loaded up and we haven’t looked at the controls so if we are terrible, you know why.” Simon said into the camera, smiling and knowing that this was going to be one of their best games. Josh allowed his hand to settle on the keyboard, fingers positioning themselves at the alternative controls while Simon’s own fingers settled onto the arrow keys, fluttering them to stretch them out, almost brushing across Josh’s own. Josh always got a little nervous when their hands got this close during a game, hoping that Simon wouldn’t recognize the small tremble in his hands.

Simon maneuvered the mouse to press the start button, two wrestlers falling into place upon the screen, holding hands and spread at uncomfortable angles. Both men immediately started pressing their respective buttons, the wrestlers flinging up into the air at inhuman angles and kicking out towards the ground. Simon was the first to fall, his fail coming with a loud scream from the man himself and a laugh from Josh as he watched in slow motion his fellow companion fall to the ground again.

Simon’s outstretched arms at the fail allowed Josh to gain the upper hand as he started the game again without Simon being prepared.

“Oi, allow it Josh! I didn’t even have my hands on the keyboard for that one!” Simon yelled at Josh, his smile still evident on his face so Josh knew that it was okay for him to do that.

“Guess you have to be ready next time, eh, Miniminter?” Josh said, turning back towards the screen and preparing to start another game, already seeing one in the process, his character falling to the ground without ever having made a move.

“No!” Josh yelled, trying to tap as many keys as he could to try and spare his character their next defeat. “Simon how could you?” He said, smiling at the question even as he prepared for the next round, knowing that he couldn’t leave Simon alone with the game for very long.

“You cheated me out a round first, remember!” Simon replied, leaning into the conversation between the two men, laughing at the movements of the two men on the computer screen. “So I got back at you. See, now we’re even.” He said as he pointed with his left hand towards the score that now showed an even 3-3. However, when Simon moved his hand back down, it ended up landing on Josh’s thigh, and staying there for a few moments before moving back to Simon’s own lap.

Josh had jolted at the contact, that first touch so electric that it had practically fried his brain and he couldn’t remember that he was even playing a game in the first place, again losing his character to the harsh ground. The second round went a little better, Josh at least managing to control his wrestler for a few seconds before he lost control again since he was remembering the touch from Simon.

“Where’s your head at mate?” Simon inquired, trying to keep his playful smile up but his eyes conveying mischief. “You distracted or something, because we really don’t have to do the recording today if you don’t want to.” Simon offered as a way out, leaning into Josh’s space and putting his hand on Josh’s shoulder, as if that could help anything.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m feeling the best to be able to record something like this.” Josh said, even as he felt his boner begging to stay close to Simon.

“If you’re not feeling well, I can always help you out.” Simon replied, his eyes jostling down to where Josh’s pants had tightened over his groin. And with that, Josh rushed to stand up, making Simon lose his balance. Simon fell to the floor, the grunt coming from him sounding slightly of pain as Josh moved out of his own chair and into the corner of his room, hoping that Simon really hadn’t noticed anything. But when he saw Simon wince as he held his wrist in his other hand, Josh immediately went to his side.

“Oh my god Simon, I’m so sorry. Are you okay, do you need anything?” Josh asked, worrying evident in his voice and by the way that he was pulling Simon’s arm into his hands to survey how bad the damage was, hoping that it wasn’t too severe. Simon’s hand hung limp from his wrist and when Josh touched around the area with his fingertips, he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other man. As Josh loosely held Simon’s hand in his own, he looked up into the face of his friend. With Simon’s slack mouth and blown pupils, Josh tried to pull his own hands away, hoping that he hadn’t done anything wrong to the other man.

But when Josh tried to pull away, Simon held on, his hand becoming strong and holding onto one of Josh’s own hands. “I think I do need something.” Josh said, his voice soft and uneasy. “My wrist really hurts,” he began before Josh interrupted him.

“I’ll go get you some Tylenol and we’ll wrap it up. It doesn’t feel like anyting major so that should help it and if it gets any worst…” Josh began to rattle on before Simon interrupted him.

“I don’t think I need all that. I think a simple kiss would help it.” Simon said, still quiet and with his head turned down, afraid to meet Josh’s eyes.

Even as Josh gasped at the request, Simon still didn’t meet look at him. Only when Simon felt the small brush of Josh’s lips against his wrist did he look up, with a gasp on his lips. The sensation was so small, but it felt as though Simon could feel it spread through the entirety of his body, heating it up from the inside as he watched as Josh did it again, this time more solid as he kept eye contact the entire time.

“Ya know, I think I hurt my shoulder in the fall as well.” Josh said, the small wonder in his voice coming through and was easily visible to Josh.

“Are you going to say that you hit your face on the way down too?” Josh asked, a small smile pulling at his face.

“If it gets you to finally kiss me, then I’ll do what I have to.” Simon replied, his own smile appearing as the two boys looked at each other.

“Finally? And who could have done something before this?” Josh joked, knowing he was to blame just as much as Simon, both of them having the ample opportunity to do this before.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Simon said as he put his other hand on Josh’s jaw, leaning up to be able to kiss Josh. The solid press of lips enough to silence bother of them, just the two of them leaning into each other, Simon’s right hand still help delicately in between both of Josh’s.

When Simon pulled back to judge Josh’s reaction, he only found a blissful expression, Josh’s eyes still closed as he whispered “We really should have been doing this a lot longer.”

“I completely agree.” Simon replied, leaning in once more to press a kiss against Josh’s full lips again. This time, it didn’t stay nice and delicate. Instead, Simon leaned up to try and get a better angle at Josh before his wrist twisted uncomfortable, a small cry of anguish escaping his mouth as his forehead scrunched up in pain. Josh immediately pulled back, curious as to what had caused the stoppage in this very good development.

“Here, this might help.” Josh said as he sat down on the floor and pulled Simon’s hips to sit over his lap, the two men not touching other than where Josh held onto Simon’s hips.   
“See. That’s much better from where I’m standing.” And Josh’s breathlessness wasn’t helped when Simon replied “Or ya know, from where you’re sitting.”

Simon moved his hands from his sides and instead moved them up to the sides of Josh’s head, running his fingers through Josh’s hair, the strands sticking out slightly from being mussed.

“God I always loved your hair like this.” Simon said, pulling Josh’s head back as his eyes glinted in the light and he moved in to lick at Josh’s neck, leaving small nibbles and kisses along the way as he made his way up to Josh’s jaw line.

Josh moaned at the tug in his hair, the small amount of pain going straight to his dick and with each lap at his skin that Simon took, his blood pulsed through his veins, his cock making itself well remembered. Josh tried to thrust up into Simon, but with the other man situated over his lap and having the leverage of the two, Josh was helpless to Simon’s attack upon his neck.

Far too soon, Simon released the flesh from between his lips, taking one last lick at the bruising skin as he smirked as Josh as stood up, his own cock standing proud between his legs. Josh whined at the loss of contact and worried that it was over, that he had only gotten a little bit of Simon. But as the other man held out his uninjured hand the Josh, he realized that maybe this wasn’t over quite yet.

“Come on, my knees were starting to hurt.” Simon said as he pulled Josh to his feet before pulling off his own shirt and making his way to Josh’s bed, crawling up until he was situated with his head on the pillows. His slight chest moved up and down as Josh looked over the available skin, making his way over each bump and divot with his eyes. But when Simon squirmed, Josh removed his own shirt and began to move towards the other man, slowing down as he reached the skin of Simon’s belly.

Josh moved one hand to trace over the available skin, the jump under his fingertips making him smile to himself, just trying to memorize the feel of Simon’s skin under his own. His hands moved up Simon’s body, but his face stayed level with Simon’s belly, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he heard Simon give out a tiny gasp. When Josh looked up, Simon was focused on Josh’s face, his pupils blown even more and his face taking on a red tinge. Josh licked his lips again and he heard and felt Simon take in a small breath. Josh smiled and leaned down, taking a lick at the open skin of Simon’s belly and the gasp that wracked Simon’s body made Josh smile even more, take the opportunity to lick a broader strip along Simon’s skin. The shiver that ran through Simon’s body made Josh look up and he couldn’t help but move his head up and kiss at Simon’s lips, the kiss turning filthy fast as Simon gasped under Josh when their clothed cocks lined up and rubbed in all the right ways between the two of them. Before either of them knew, their hips started rocking against each other, and they worked together, moving in sync the same as their tongues were. When they pulled apart for breath though, their hips didn’t stop, nor did they slow. Instead, the increased the speed, Josh leaning down to nibble at Simon’s shoulder, trying to mark as much as he could. And when his hand reached down to tweak at Simon’s nipple, the moan and shudder that wracked through Simon’s body lead to Josh’s own release, the hot and sticky cum catching in his boxer briefs and filling around his softening cock. As both men breathed heavily, they looked at each other, trying to find the right thing to say, but all Josh could do was kiss at Simon’s lips, his mind empty of any thought but of how right this felt. That this of course would be the way that it happened.


End file.
